


Sugarbutt

by Canadihipster (Atomograd)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomograd/pseuds/Canadihipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pyrokineticfeathers:<br/>"headcanon prescratch signless really likes cake <br/>prescratch psiioniic likes sneaking up behind him and grabbing his chub and teasing signless about it because why not<br/>the thing is they both cuddle and snuggle a lot because signless is an affectionate little thing to everyone but especially psiioniic<br/>sometimes they have<br/>intense snuggles<br/>if you know what i mean"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugarbutt

_It wasn’t his fault that sugary treats were so fucking delicious._ _If anything, it was the baker’s fault for making them so fucking delicious in the first place._

What was his fault, at least, was the fact that cake was something he near bi-daily got his hands on somehow. Leveling out at only five feet tall - He had a few sweeps before he’d take on another foot or so, before he’d gain muscles and a fitter body and a sharper mind overall. - the Signless was, admittedly, a bit chubbed out for his size. He didn’t mind much and neither did his mother, figuring that at such a young age, wriggler fat was an acceptable thing to have. Not that she didn’t get on him about eating too many sweets. Because she did, often enough to actually cut down the amount of junk he practically shoveled into his mouth.

Something which he would never understand, though, involved his closest companion. His forearms were against his waist, a snicker reverberating a thin chest and against his shoulders as hands grabbed at his stomach. A whine threatened to build up in his throat, the Psiioniic effectively silencing that by leaning forward, nuzzling at his temple as he turned his head to glare. His expression of distaste was cut short from the affection, tongue clicking quietly as the Cancer simply leaned back, hands lightly curling their fingers around the other male’s.

“You’re tho cute.” The speech impediment made the low whisper almost a hiss, but he was well used to it. That didn’t stop him from huffing, eyes rolling.

“I’m not cute. You’ve just a wonderful taste in companions,” that earned him a snort in return, thin lips sealing against his cheek. One hand drifted a bit, long, nimble fingers splaying over his stomach. The shorter troll relaxed even more, head against the Psiioniic’s shoulder, eyes fluttering shut as long digits carefully ran over the subtly thicker bulging of his stomach, just a few layers of extra fat that he was destined to lose once a proper workout was initiated for long enough.

“Nuh, look at you. You’re tho _chubby_. Maybe I should thtart moderating your eating habith.” Oh. Oh, no, that wasn’t going to happen. Either way, the Signless turned around in his grasp, feeling hands lock against his tailbone as he draped his arms around the taller male’s neck, foreheads nuzzled together immediately. The soft teasing continued, interrupted by the occasional (sometimes mutual) snicker or chuckle. “Need to drop a few ‘fore I can’t hold you anymore.”

“Shush,” with that, their lips were sealed together with a hint of finality signaling that, no, infact, the Signless would not stop eating cake whenever he wanted no matter what the Psiioniic said. His head ducked, burying against the yellowblood’s neck, arms slipping down to wrap around his torso. A face pressed against his hair, the purr that rose up from him near deep enough to be a growl, body warming already. Cuddling was something they did often, limbs tangling and lips locking and, sometimes, clothing was much too much a hassle for either of them to really bother with.

“Preciouth,” again, the Signless rolled his eyes, giving his companion a squeeze as he felt his hands sliding forward, fingers dragging over his less-than-slim build.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from my Tumblr. A gift for Pyro; originally written before Beforus trolls were entirely revealed.


End file.
